


Riding In Cars With Lex

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-06
Updated: 2002-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party at Luthor Lake, Clark and Lex discuss their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding In Cars With Lex

## Riding In Cars With Lex

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Riding In Cars With Lex  
by Kel 

"Ow." 

"I told you that you should have let me put sunscreen on you, Lex." 

Lex gave an indelicate snort. "Like I'd trust your hands on me in a public place." 

Clark tried to feign innocence, but his hands wandering over Lex's thigh belied that. "You think I'd do something inappropriate?" 

Lex threw a warning glare over at his young lover. "I think you'd put your hand down my pants just to see what I'd do to you," he growled as he drove. 

Clark's laughter floated on the breeze as it cut through the convertible. "C'mon, Lex, I'm not that bad. So I'm a little... touchy-feely. You never had any complaints before," Clark pointed out. 

"I wasn't sleeping with you before, either," Lex countered, then leaned over to kiss his young lover to take the sting out of the words. 

"Yeah, well, that's my point, Lex. You make me change what I did before, and people are gonna start wondering if we really do have something to cover up here," Clark reminded him, rubbing his fingertips lightly over Lex's sunburned scalp. "I mean, to half the people out at Luthor Lake, I was just the hick kid you dragged along to the cool party of the century. What would have been wrong with me rubbing suntan lotion on your head? And don't even tell me it would have blown your image, because the half of your old friends who _didn't_ know we were sleeping together knew within thirty seconds of your reaction to my bathing suit--" 

"What there was of it." 

"--So you really didn't have an image left to blow," Clark finished as though Lex hadn't interrupted him. 

"Did you really have to wear that... bathing suit?" 

"Lex, you picked it out for me, remember? Said it would make my ass look good." Clark couldn't help it; he was feeling extremely satisfied with himself; he'd managed to make Lex jealous. More often than not, it was Clark who was jealous of the constant parade of beautiful women and handsome men that fawned over his lover. Lex never gave him cause to worry, and if Clark was feeling particularly put out, Lex never failed to do something quietly spectacular that reassured the young man as to exactly who Lex loved. 

"Yes, I remember. And it did make your ass look good. Then I was informed by numerous other people that it also made your ass look delicious, delectable, desirable, fuckable, tight as a virgin pussy and, oh yes, Annaleigh wanted to know if she could bounce quarters off it. You don't want to know what she asked about your mouth. I also had to fend off several inquiries about whether or not you were available for sharing or rent." Lex gritted his teeth. He hadn't meant for that to slide out, but dammit, he was pissed. Those people had all but asked him to whore Clark out. Going to the lake bash had been a very bad idea, and taking his Clark had been even worse. 

Clark blushed bright red, almost the shade of Lex's sunburned scalp. "Wow." No wonder Lex was tense. "Turn left up there." He hadn't known that everyone was talking about his ass like that, and he wanted to show Lex that he was still the only one that he wanted. Not only that... the thought of all those strange people looking at him and sizing him up made his skin start to crawl. He needed Lex's reassurance. 

"That's a dirt road to the middle of a deserted cornfield," Lex pointed out, on the verge of fury. He wanted to get home, get out of the car, spar a while with one of the servants until the rage went away. Not that he was angry at Clark, but he was furious at everyone at the party who had looked at Clark like he was a prime cut on display. 

"I know," Clark said. "Trust me, Lex." 

Shooting Clark an unreadable look, Lex whipped the Ferrari onto the dirt road. "Now what, Clark?" 

"Now I need you to stop the car and fuck me until I can't move." 

Lex slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to an instant halt and throwing Clark halfway out of his seat. "What did you just say?" 

"I'm not stupid, Lex--" 

"I never said you were, Clark." 

"--but I didn't know why everybody was staring at me like that. I thought they were trying to figure out what you saw in me." He looked up at Lex. "I didn't know what they were talking about, honest." 

Lex pulled the keys out of the ignition, put them in his pocket, and got out of the car. "Out, Clark." Obediently, Clark got out of the car and followed around the front. Lex climbed onto the hood, and Clark climbed up beside him. "Now, what's got into you?" 

"I didn't know what they were saying, Lex. At first, I was glad that you were jealous cause it's usually me that's jealous of everybody falling all over you and hugging you and touching you. But when you told me just now what they were saying... it hurt, you know? They don't even know who I am, and they treat me like that." 

"It's my fault, Clark. I should have known better than to go to that fucking party in the first place. Half the people there didn't recognize me anymore, and the half that did thought it was an act to get in your pants." Too many drugs, too much booze, and too many ex-lovers had made the party completely uncomfortable. "Those people should have been at Club Zero, not Luthor Lake." Lex rubbed his hand over his head, wincing slightly. 

Clark leaned over and lightly kissed Lex's red scalp. "At least you're a redhead again," he joked in a weak whisper. 

Lex barely acknowledged the joke. "And I shouldn't have dressed you like that, Clark, I'm sorry. You're just... so beautiful. I wanted people to notice you. Just... not the way they did. I should have realized that they'd notice you in a brown paper bag." 

"Hey, Lex?" 

"Yes?" 

"Shut up." Lex turned to look at Clark, one eyebrow raised in query. "Look, I'm not quite as dim about my looks as everyone seems to think I am, I just don't make a big deal out of it. I knew when you showed me what you wanted me to wear that it was going to show off more than it covered up, and I said yes anyway because you were almost drooling as you visualized me in them. So shut up, okay? You didn't mess up alone." 

"You're determined to take part of the blame, aren't you?" Clark's mulish expression left no doubt as to the answer. "So let's chalk this up to bad judgement on both our parts and make the best of the rest of the afternoon." 

"Okay, that sounds good," Clark said, and rubbed his knee against Lex's. This was becoming a familiar routine for them, taking the Ferrari into the middle of nowhere, perching on the hood and talking where no one could overhear them. The first time, Clark had found Lex in the middle of a cornfield watching fireworks; that's when their relationship had started. A kiss, heated bodies contacting, and whispered words of love. Now, though, they'd been together a while, and often, when they needed to talk, the hood of the Ferrari was the place they talked. 

Lex looked at his lover in the quiet. Clark's elbows were resting on his knees as he looked out blankly, and he wondered what Clark was thinking. Instead of interrupting to ask, Lex merely put his arm around Clark's waist and tugged him closer. He stayed quiet, touching Clark easily and lightly. Not enough to break the young man's concentration, just enough to reassure him that Clark was still with him. 

Clark closed his eyes and enjoyed Lex's touch. It wasn't often that Lex was like this, and Clark enjoyed it whenever possible. He was deliberately silent but compliant, letting Lex know he was simply enjoying the touches. Finally, though, Clark turned to Lex and broke their easy silence. "I love you, Lex." 

"I love you, Clark." It was softly spoken, highlighted by a light touch on his cheek. "I don't ever want to lose you." 

Clark caught Lex's hand as it touched his cheek, and he pressed a kiss on the palm. "You never will, Lex. No matter what, I'll always be by your side." 

Lex smiled at Clark as he turned back towards the horizon. The sun was starting to go down, and he opened up his arms as Clark snuggled into them. "Nobody lives forever, Clark," Lex said softly. 

Clark's face fell slightly as he thought of his secret. _I probably will live forever. What am I going to do without you, Lex?_ "I know." 

Lex looked down to see the frown creasing Clark's face. "What's wrong?" 

Clark shook his head. "I'll... ask me again sometime, Lex. Just... hold me." 

Lex tightened his arms around his lover as they watched the sunset. Only half of Lex's attention was on the beautiful ambers and golds in the sky; however, the rest of his attention was on Clark and the small distressed keens that were slipping unnoticed out of his lover. Lex still didn't say anything until he felt tears soaking his silk shirt, then finally he spoke. "Out with it, Clark." 

"I can't," he choked out. "I can't tell you." 

"Do you trust me, Clark?" 

"You know I do." 

"Do you love me?" 

"With everything I am." 

"Then why can't you tell me what's making you cry? Tell me, Clark, and I will move heaven and earth to see that it's fixed for you. Do you know what it does to me to see you moved to tears?" 

"Nobody else knows, Lex, and if I tell, it could cause problems." 

Lex sat up, dragging Clark with him. "Are you in some kind of trouble, Clark? I can make it disappear." 

"You can't fix this one, Lex." 

"Try me." Lex's voice was hard, but still silkily persuasive. 

Clark looked fearfully up at Lex. "I'm not human," he blurted out all at once. 

Lex was surprised, almost laughed, but Clark was deadly serious. It shone most from his eyes. "You're serious, aren't you? Tell me everything." 

"The meteor shower was me coming; I was one of the things that fell out of the sky. When we get back to Smallville I'll show you my pod--it's in the storm cellar. I'm starting to be able to do things too, but the meteor rocks make me sick." 

Lex continued staring at Clark. "So that's how you pulled Earl and I up at the plant." Then he blinked. "I really _did_ hit you, didn't I? And that's how you saved Whitney from those thugs. And me from Amanda's brother." He reached out and touched Clark's face, as though making sure the revelations didn't make Clark less real. "You're still mine, Clark." 

"It doesn't--" 

"No. Doesn't change anything. And I swear this to you now, Clark, I will protect you and your secret with the last breath in my body." He let his hand rest over Clark's heart. "I swear it." He leaned forward and kissed Clark softly. "Don't cry, please don't cry." He pulled Clark closer to him. "I promise to protect you forever. Just like you protect me." 

Clark drank in the promises from his lover. A small dark corner of him had doubted still that Lex would protect his secret--a voice that sounded like his father. Clark slammed the door shut on that voice and those doubts, and somehow felt even stronger for doing so. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you, Lex. And I'm sorry I tried to make you jealous by showing off at the party." 

"It's all right, Clark." Lex kissed Clark again, and then pulled back to dry his face off and look at him. Then he laughed softly. "I just realized something, Clark." 

"What's that, Lex?" He turned on the hood to lay his head in Lex's lap and luxuriate in the feel of Lex's fingers running through his hair. 

"All the times I tried to put my mark on you and it didn't take... now I know why." He kept carding his fingers through the silken tresses of his lover, noticing how it was relaxing Clark. "Is there anything that could hurt you?" 

"Only..." 

Lex looked down at Clark. "Only what?" he asked softly. Clark gazed at Lex, and suddenly the billionaire felt the weight of not only Clark's trust, but his vulnerability. Clark was about to trust him with yet another secret, the only thing that could hurt him. He brushed his thumb over Clark's cheek. "Only what?" 

"Only you, Lex," Clark answered, letting the intense love that he felt for Lex show through, not only in his words but in his eyes. 

Lex's shoulders straightened slightly, in a way relieved of their load, but he resolved never to use this power he had over Clark to harm his lover. "I would never hurt you, Clark." Lex didn't realize that his own eyes were suddenly open, allowing Clark to see just how much he was loved. How much he was needed. 

"I know you wouldn't." He sighed as Lex's fingers resumed their stroking in his hair, his eyes closing as he memorized every nuance of Lex's open expression, locking it away carefully in his heart. "That feels great, Lex." 

Lex looked down at Clark's smooth, unlined face and swallowed. Clark's eyes were closed and he presented such a picture of innocent beauty that Lex was almost ready to believe he was holding an angel. The effect was only spoiled by the full, lush lips that had just been licked and were glistening in the waning light. Which led Lex to some very wicked thoughts about his lover and the uses his mouth could be put to. 

"Lex, what are you thinking?" 

Lex stopped stroking Clark's hair long enough to rub his thumb over Clark's bottom lip. "Just thinking about what uses those lips have." Said lips spread into a smile against Lex's thumb as Clark parted them enough let it slip into his mouth. "That's one," Lex said, his voice a little strangled. He rocked his thumb in Clark's mouth as the young man sucked it, and Lex felt his pants grow tighter and tighter. 

Clark seemed to sense what problems his lover was having and turned over so that his chin rested on Lex's thigh. Reluctantly, he released Lex's thumb and looked up. "Do you... still want me, Lex? Even though... I'm not like you?" 

Lex moved his hand to the back of Clark's head. "You've never been like me, Clark; we're almost yin and yang. You're light to my dark, pure to my questionable exploits. And that's never stopped me from loving you before." 

"But this is different. _I'm_ a freak, and now you know it too." 

"No, it's not, and no, you're not. It's just another way that you're different, and it makes you infinitely more precious," Lex corrected. "You're not a freak, Clark. No more than I am." He reached down and took Clark's hand and brought it to rest on his groin. "I don't feel any differently about you, Clark." 

"Prove it," Clark whispered, looking up at Lex. 

Lex slid down a little on the car hood and pulled Clark up. He watched the young man watching him, and then he kissed Clark savagely, his lips prying open his lover's as his tongue stroked roughly against his. The earlier frustration and anger returned with a vengeance, and Lex pushed Clark down against the hood of the car, straddling the young man's hips and grinding against him. "Enough proof for you, Clark?" 

Clark moaned softly. "More, Lex, please?" He made the plea sound needy and demanding at the same time. For the ride back home, Clark had put on a tank top and a pair of shorts and he felt Lex's hands tearing at the shirt and sliding in through the armholes to touch his skin. Lex's fingernails raked over Clark's chest and the young man whimpered. "Like that." 

"Oh you do?" Lex asked silkily, and he roughly yanked the loose-fitting top over Clark's head and threw it into the front seat. Once Clark's chest was bare, Lex's fingers moved to his nipples, twisting and pinching them until they stood hard and pebbled. Clark moaned under him, and Lex tightened his thighs around Clark's waist as his ass rubbed against Clark's cock. "I like it too," he whispered into his lover's ear. "I'm going to ride you hard, Clark, as hard as I can because I know now that I'm not going to hurt you." He licked the young man's trembling throat once. "You should have told me you like it like this, I could have showed you so many things." Lex's voice had almost turned into a purr. "So many things." 

"Then shut up... and fuck me already!" Clark growled. His entire body tingled with the thought of Lex pounding into him with no restraint, and he rocked on the car hood, trying to encourage his lover. 

"Eager little shit, aren't you?" Lex growled. He slid off Clark and across the hood to the passenger side. "So show me what you've got, Clark." Clark slid off and shimmied out of the shorts and the Speedo, chucking them into the seat with his discarded shirt. He watched as Lex stripped and then popped the glove compartment and came back with a tube of lubricant. "I'm guessing we can do away with the condoms since you don't get sick and neither do I," Lex said, and then a shudder of hot anticipation rolled through him with his next thought. "I'm really going to love the feel of your ass without those things." 

Clark arranged himself over the hood, ass up to Lex, his legs spread wide and bolstering his position. His hands dug into the side of the car, and he fought not to maul the soft metal in his grip. "Just... hurry," Clark urged, moving his feet even farther apart and exposing himself further to Lex's hungry gaze. Lex took his time slicking himself with one hand, while with the other, two fingers stretched Clark's waiting opening. Then without a warning, he sheathed himself in the barely stretched opening. "Oh... Lex!" Clark's exclamation was breathy as the words were pushed out of him. 

"That good for you?" Lex began to move, thrusting fast and hard, the slap of flesh against flesh echoing in the crisp summer air. The passage that gripped his cock was hot, slick velvet, and it clung tightly to his organ as he fought to thrust. His nails dug into Clark's hips, and he felt his lover starting to slide on a sheen of sweat across the hood. He used the slippery leverage to push and pull Clark back onto his cock. "You know... I'm never going to share you," Lex hissed suddenly. He withdrew to the tip of his cock and then slammed the length home. "All those people... think they can have you... but... you... are... mine!" The bald man punctuated each word with a deep thrust and a twist to Clark's sensitive nipples. "Mine, Clark, say it." 

"No," Clark whispered. "Make me." 

"Say. It. Clark." Lex ordered, leaning over and biting Clark's shoulder. He pressed forward with his hips and pinned his lover's cock against the hood. "Say it... or you don't get to come, and I'll leave you like this... I _invented_ games like this, lover, you won't win." 

"Things change," Clark gasped out, reaching for his cock. Lex saw it, and withdrew entirely. "Lex!" 

"I told you, Clark, I invented the game." Lex's voice was harsh and panting, his cock red and weeping. 

"Please, Lex... don't leave. I didn't want you to stop, I just wanted to make you feel good, please, don't stop," Clark was babbling, and suddenly Lex's mouth was on his, kissing him hard and nipping hard on his lower lip. 

"Shut up, Clark," Lex hissed, and sheathed himself in a single stroke. "Hearing you beg for me is almost as good as hearing you say that you belong to me." 

"I do belong to you, Lex," Clark whispered, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent the frustrated tears from falling. Then he felt Lex's arms coming around his waist, and Lex pulled Clark tenderly against his chest. "I love you, Lex." 

"I love you, Clark." Lex slipped one hand down to gently stroke Clark's stomach, then his cock. He nibbled Clark's neck and shoulder. "Show me how much, Clark. Come for me, just for me, only for me." 

Clark shook in Lex's arms, his head arched back to rest on his lover's shoulder. "Lex... oh God, Lex!" He trembled as Lex kissed him softly, caressed him gently as his words still urged him on. "Only for you," Clark whispered, and then a tremendous shudder passed through him as he came, his seed covering Lex's hand and splattering onto the hood and grille of the car. 

"That's my love," Lex said against Clark's ear, then his teeth latched onto the skin at the back of his lover's neck, and with a final rocking thrust, Lex came as well, resting his cheek against Clark's sweaty back. "I didn't hurt... of course not, that's a stupid question." 

"You didn't hurt me, Lex," Clark reassured him softly. The hard fuck had been what he needed, but he'd also needed the quiet security of Lex's love. 

Lex slowly disengaged himself from Clark, and then pulled the young man to the trunk. Retrieving his keys from his pants pocket in the front seat, he popped the trunk with the remote and opened the cooler. The ice had melted, and Lex took several of the linen napkins from the picnic basket and soaked them in the icy water. He took one, and starting at Clark's shoulders, he wiped the young man clean of sweat and come. Then standing still, he let Clark do the same for him. When he finished, Clark disappeared in a burst of speed and returned an instant later with Lex's clothes, and with almost reverent care, he dressed Lex in the thin lavender cotton pants but withheld the shirt. "So I can touch you," Clark whispered, running his hands over Lex's gloriously smooth skin. 

Lex watched as Clark dressed as well, laughing softly as he completely discarded the skimpy swimsuit and slid the shorts on, folding his shirt and Lex's together. The sun had set and Lex flicked on the headlights to illuminate their way as they got back into the car. It cranked easily, and Clark snuggled as close to Lex as the stick shift would allow. 

The End 


End file.
